Bajo las estrellas
by pridefulrose
Summary: Despues de Dsod que pasaria si Seto trae a Yami de regreso?


Cuando habia podido llevarlo a la estacion espacial, Atem estaba inconciente. El CEO lo puso en la cama y dejo que despertara por si mismo. Kaiba salio de la habitacion y se content observando la vista. La Tierra giraba sobre su eje mientras esperaba a que su rival despertase. Cuanto tiempo paso antes de que Atem despertara era un misterio para los dos. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente escucho pasos el castano no se dio la vuelta hasta que sintio la presencia de Atem detras suyo.

Kaiba se dio la Vuelta y lo enfrento con anticipacion. La adrenalina ya llenaba sus venas y lo hacia sentirse embriagado. Bebio cada detalle del antiguo egipcio y que tan hermoso era. El antiguo rey camino hacia su lado y llego hasta la ventana. Kaiba estaba content con solo mirar. El castano que el estaba mas que atado a este dios que habia robado de los cielos. Las dimensiones no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para retenerlo.

El habia ganado.

Repentinamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de Atem. El antiguo rey permitio el gesto. Los dos habian esperado bastante por esto. El castano ya no podia contenerse, Kaiba empezo a besar su cuello mientras respiraba el aroma de Atem. Sus manos erraban por su cuerpo, una de ellas se metio debajo de la camisa de Atem y un temblor recorrio a su pequeno companero. Kaiba le quito la camisa al dios y dejo que callera al suelo. El pecho de Atem pertenecia para marcarlo. Comenzo a besarlo, morderlo y saborear su sabor. Le quito los pantalones y admire a Atem y con pasion y agresion lo empujo contra el cristal. Atem temblaba en sus brazos algo desconocido para el castano, era que sus besos mareaban a su rival. Kaiba le dio la Vuelta para que pudiera ver la Tierra.

-Ahora esto, Atem, es lo que te prometon. Todo lo que quieras- le murmur el oido mientras preparaba al antiguo faraon para recibirlo.

\- No importa que, tu ya me tienes. Mi alma esta atada a ti. No importa lo que pidas, sera tuyo- Kaiba juro con conviccion.

Vieron hacia la Tierra. Atem sabia que tan atemorisante este hombre, que era tan intenso, podia ser. El traeria el infierno para poder alcanzarlo…por poseerlo. Al diablo el mundo. Sintio a Kaiba empujarse contra el. El escucho a Kaiba repetir sun ombre y el baile erotico comenzo. Solo sus respiraciones podian ser escuchadas. Los gemidos de Atem eran amplificados en la silenciosa habitacion. Kaiba estaba perdido en el enloquecedor sonido de su melodia su Corazon latia y el pecado que estaba comeitnedo. La idea que estaba contaminando a un dios estaba haciendole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Era extremadamente poetico para el que el mismo dios estuviera dispuesto a ser contaminado. La mano de Kaiba comenzo un viaje desde sup echo a su cara. La inclino y miro hacia abajo. Atem lo fue dicho pero el podia escucharlo en su mente, Atem temblo, ante la silenciosa proclamacion:

-si quisieras, haria que el mundo fuera tuyo- Kaiba prometio

Atem gemia.

Esto era una locura.

Pero au nasi separo las piernas un poco mas.

Arqueo su espalda un poco mas

Y gimio el nombre de Kaiba un poco mas alto.

Kaiba no se podia contener despues de esa muestra de pasion. Tenia a Atem contra la ventana. Puso su mano mas grande sobre la de Atem, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Atem se encontraba incoherente, la friccion del miembro de Kaiba le hacia sentir como si sus nervios estuvieran en fuego. La proximidad de su cuerpo… la feroz pasion en cada embestida… era casi como un sueno. Atem miro hacia arriba y sonrio. Se pregunto cuantos habran querido a este hombre y ahora el estaba completamente vendido a el. Su vida atada a los hilos rojos en sus dedos. El permitio que un mortal sedujera a un dios. Kaiba le sonrio, el habia reclamado a un dios para si mismo, un dios que lo habia cautivado y lo habia reclamado del mundo mundane.

Repentimente, la sensacion de placer dentro de su cuerpo paro. Una vez mas le dieron la vuelta. Kaiba agarro sus muslos y Atem le rodeo con sus piernas. Ahora estaban de frente. Esos ojos, Atem penso con deleite, estan al borde de la locura por mi. Tomo el rostro de Kaiba en sus manos y beso esos labios. Kaiba mas que todo queria observer las expresiones de Atem mientras se perdian su pequeno mundo de placer. Un mundo que estaba hermeticamente cerrado desde fuera. Nadie podia llegar a ellos, nadie se atreveria.

Kaiba le habia vendido el alma a este hombre. Lo tenia tatuado en su mente. El Corazon de Kaiba le habia formado su nombre como la ultima pieza de su rompecabezas. Los besos de Atem estaban dejando cicatrices… marcas que nunca se irian

-Atem, Atem, Atem, Atem- el decia bajo un delirio

Atem decia su nombre tambien….y con una perfecta embestida Atem se vino. Su espalda se arqueaba de placer. Sus piernas sotenian a Kaiba con mas pression y grito sun ombre. Kaiba aun se movie tratando de prolongarlo. Atem estaba saliendo de su embriagues poco a poco pero au nasi era dificil. Dejo que Kaiba continuara con sus bruscos movimientos. Kaiba beso su cuello y decia sun ombre en murmuros solemnes contra su oreja. Atem abrazo a Kaiba, sus corazones moldeandose el uno al otro.

Algunos momentos despues, Kaiba eyaculo dentro de el con un grito y temblo de deleite. El estaba reclamando al dios de todos los demas. Atem era suyo! Suyo! Lentamente y con piernas temblorosas,, calleron al suelo. Atem beso la cara de Kaiba una y otra vez. Los brazos de lcastano estaban alrededor suyo. No querian moverse. Atem sonrio mientras veia el amor que Kaiba reflejaba abiertamente en sus ojos. Los dos se durmieron despues de que Kaiba lo lleavara hacia la cama, abrazados fuertemente.

Profundamente enamorados, seamos egoistas juntos…lejos de la Tierra.


End file.
